


Roses and Monkeys

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef Castiel, Detective Dean, Fluff and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Detective Dean Winchester is addicted to the early morning cooking show hosted by local celebrity chef, Cas Novak. He may have a bit of a fanboy crush. When Cas' restaurant is robbed, Dean finally gets to meet the object of his affections.  Oh, yeah, and there's a monkey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by the clip of Misha Collins on Kings of Con. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

“ _Cooking Fast and Fresh with Angus starring Topeka's own celebrity chef, Cas Novak. Brought to you by Mike’s Auto Parts._ ”

  
Dean dropped the remote on the couch beside him and leaned back. The local cooking show had him addicted. The lead in music started and then the cameras panned over the kitchen of Cas Novak, a local chef and television host. In his ever-present perch on Novak’s shoulder was Angus, a Capuchin monkey, who was freakin’ hilarious.

  
“Good morning, everyone. Today, Angus and I will be preparing vegetarian lasagna.” Dean made a disgusted face. Sam would love this episode. Dean propped his feet up on the coffee table. He didn’t watch it for the recipes or even the comedy from the monkey. No, it was Dean’s favorite show because of the gravelly voiced chef. Cas Novak was hot. “Unlike traditional lasagna, this healthier version uses a white sauce.” The television chef talked his audience through the recipe, taking an occasional break to wrangle the monkey, who kept making off with the vegetables. Dean was giggling like a school girl throughout the entire episode. As the credits rolled over the screen, Dean sighed. He wished he could meet the handsome chef. Unfortunately, Novak’s restaurant was too expensive for a cop's salary. When the commercial came on announcing the next program, Dean flipped the television off and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

  
Two days later, he was elbows deep in a stolen property case, when his partner, Benny, smacked the back of his head. “We got another case. Same M.O. as the last one. Perp broke into a restaurant this time.” Dean closed out his computer and stretched. Working robbery wasn’t as exciting as homicide, and Dean didn’t need to rush. He grabbed his gun and slipped it into his holster before putting on his suit jacket.

  
“I’m driving.” Their car was an older model sedan, not nearly as nice as his Impala, but he still liked being the one to drive.

  
“You always gotta drive. There is nothing wrong with the way I drive,” Benny said, following Dean out the door of the precinct.

  
“I’m just better at it,” Dean teased, getting behind the wheel. Once Benny was seated, Dean turned the ignition. “Where to?”

  
“It’s a place called The Rose. Corner of Fifth and Elmhurst.” Dean hands tightened on the wheel. The Rose was Novak’s restaurant.

  
“Okay,” Dean said quietly and taking a left out of the parking lot. Halfway there, Benny seemed to notice his silence. Dean was usually a talker.

  
“What’s up with you?” Benny was staring at him intently.

  
“Nothing. Nothing is up with me. What’s up with you?” Dean, the king of stupid comebacks groaned inwardly.

  
“Yes, and that wasn’t suspicious at all,” Benny said dryly.

  
Dean avoided answering by pulling into an empty space in front of the restaurant. Since it was barely ten in the morning, there were only three cars in the lot and one was a patrol car. A female uniformed officer leaned against it. She straightened when Dean and Benny got out of their vehicle. “Officer Shaker,” Benny greeted her. The tall brunette wore her hair up in a neat ponytail. She was an attractive woman that Benny had hit on a few times. She hadn’t been the least bit interested. “You are looking pretty today.” She rolled her eyes and spoke to Dean.

  
“The perp broke a single window in the back. Nothing was touched except for the safe in the manager’s office. It was cracked open. The manager says there was about ten thousand inside.” It was just like the last case. Nothing taken. Safe was broken into. Someone knew what they were doing. Dean got out his fingerprint kit but didn’t expect to get anything.

  
They followed Shaker to the rear of the building and Dean printed the smashed window. Benny rapped on the door and a willowy woman opened it. She gave them an once-over before stepping aside so they could enter. “I’m Jade Wardle, the manager.” Dean thought she looked a bit young to manage a restaurant the caliber of The Rose, but he kept his opinions to himself. Maybe she was Novak’s wife. He looked down at her left hand. Or girlfriend, since there was no wedding ring.

  
Detectives Winchester and Lafitte,” Dean introduced them. “When did you discover the break-in?”

  
“Cas, the owner and chef… she clarified as if Dean didn’t know his crush was a chef. “…arrived shortly before nine. He noticed the window and called the police. He stayed in his car until the officer arrived.” Dean nodded. At least the celebrity chef was smart enough not to enter the building.

  
“Who was the last to leave and lock up last night,” Benny asked, a pen poised over his notebook.

  
“Cas and I left together last night around eleven.” Yep, they are a couple. Dean’s felt a wave of disappointment. Not that he’d ever do anything about his crush, but still, to know he was definitely off the market was kind of sad.

  
“We will need to see the safe,” Dean said, his voice a tad morose. Benny cut him a sharp look, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. They were led through the restaurant’s kitchen. Stainless steel gleamed and Dean would have happily eaten off the floor. The place was spotless.

  
“Cas, the detectives are here.” Cas…Cas…as in Cas Novak? Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he put on his best detective expression. The manager stepped aside so Dean and Benny could enter the office. Two desks faced each other and seated behind one was the most gorgeous man on the planet. He stood and smiled at them and Dean felt lightheaded. Those eyes were even more blue in person.

  
“Detectives, thank you for coming.” He held out his hand and Benny clasped it.

  
“It’s our job…to come…when there’s a crime,” The correlation between Dean’s brain and mouth seemed to have failed on an epic level.

  
Novak gave him a quizzical look, but his smile didn’t falter. Dean, purposefully, did not look at his partner. “I’m Detective Lafitte and this is Detective Winchester,” Benny was saying.

  
“Well, there’s the safe. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear someone knew the combination.” Novak indicated a small floor safe.

  
“This is the second robbery like this in less than a week. We think the person responsible may have worked for a vault or safe manufacturer.”

  
“Or they’re just good…at opening safes…because they did…open it…I mean.” Both of the other men stared at Dean. Dean closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his partner was looking towards the ceiling and the chef just looked amused. Benny snatched the fingerprint kit out of Dean’s hands and Dean didn’t bother to fight him on it. He dreaded getting back in the car with his partner.

  
Dean looked around the office while Benny dusted the safe for prints. His eyes fell to a framed picture on the wall of Novak and Angus. He smiled and pointed. “Angus is great.”

  
“You watch my show?” Novak stepped closer to Dean and he could smell the guy’s aftershave. It was a heady mixture of citrus and spice.

  
“Yeah. Love me some Fast and Fresh,” Dean gushed, his eyes leaving the photograph only to land on Mr. Gorgeous’ baby blues.

  
The man’s soft laughter gave Dean a tingle in the lower half of his body. “Angus is a spoiled brat,” he said affectionately.

  
“So, is he yours…like a pet…I mean.”

  
“Yes. I’ve had him since he was a baby. My brother rescued him and his mother from a roadside zoo. The conditions were deplorable. The mother died a few weeks later and since Michael’s work takes him out of the country, he left Angus with me to raise.”

  
“That’s cool…what your brother did…and you too,” Dean mumbled.

  
“Would you like to meet him?” Novak asked softly and Dean’s mouth went dry. He licked his lips and couldn’t help notice Novak tracked the movement.

  
“Sure.” Benny was standing up and holding out the kit. Dean tried to focus on his partner.

  
“Anything?”

  
“No, not even a partial. I’m going to check in the back to see if any of the other businesses had surveillance cameras,” Benny said with a lift of one eyebrow. Motherfucker.

  
“I…uhm…”

  
“May I have your card, Detective? I can call you to set up a date for you to come by the house. You can watch a filming, if you’d like.” Dean’s brain stopped functioning altogether on the word ‘date’. He stared at the chef blankly.

  
“Card?”

  
With a wry smile, the chef nodded. “Yes, I assume detectives have cards. At least they do on TV.”

  
“Yeah…oh…yeah.” Dean snapped out of his trance and reached into his jacket pocket for his card. He handed it to Novak and he felt the chef’s fingers linger on his. Was he flirting? Dean bet his girlfriend wouldn’t be happy about it, if she found out. “Yeah, so if you or your…Miss Wardle think of anything that would help us, just call.”

  
Novak frowned at Dean’s businesslike tone and laid the card on his desk. “I sure will, Detective.”

  
Dean made his way outside quickly. Benny was walking towards him. “Found a camera at the back door of that pharmacy down at the end of the alley. Only one way in and out of here, so whoever broke in would have to pass it.”

  
“Great. Let’s go see what the caught on tape.” Dean prayed it was a working camera and not a dummy one set up to deter criminals. He slid behind the wheel.

  
“I think the manager likes me.” Dean paused, the key inches from the ignition.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Jade. I think she likes me.” Benny looked smug.

  
“Come on, Benny, you think everyone in a skirt likes you. Besides, her and Novak are a thing.”

  
“I didn’t catch that,” Benny retorted.

  
“Yeah, well, I did,” Dean growled. He twisted the key and the sedan came to life. There was a skip in the engine that Dean would have to look at. He didn’t trust the guys down at the precinct’s shop.

  
“What is up with you and that cook anyway? You are acting worse than a rookie on their first day. And damn, fangirling over a monkey…” Benny’s laughter grated on Dean’s nerves.

  
“Shut up. And he’s a chef, not a fuckin’ cook,” Dean snarled and took the corner too fast, sending Benny crashing into the passenger door.

  
A tense silence came over them. The clerk at the drug store led them back to the manager’s office. The man behind the desk reminded Dean of Mr. Burns on The Simpsons. The clerk disappeared quickly, leaving Dean and Benny to introduce themselves. They explained about the robbery without giving particulars and asked about the cameras. Thankfully, the digital backup was stored at a private security company. With information in hand, they left. Dean had driven about four blocks when he couldn’t take it anymore. Benny wasn’t just his partner. They were friends. Benny supported him when word got out to the precinct that Dean was gay. There were a few busted lips the first few weeks, but much to Dean’s relief, the majority of the guys were cool with it. It helped that his godfather was the chief. The homophobes on the force kept their mouths shut and that was cool with Dean. “Sorry.”

  
“It’s okay.” And just like that, they were fine. He knew Benny would ask questions and even tease him some, but they were good.

  
At the security firm’s office, they requested the digital backup from the cameras. The owner was a nice guy and arranged for them to watch it. With a few clicks of the mouse, he’d brought up the license plate of every car that went in and out of the alley from the time Novak left until he arrived the next morning. Armed with a list of five vehicles, they headed back to the station.

  
“Bingo,” Dean called out to Benny, who was getting them some of the swill they called coffee. “Adam Milligan. He works at Furlong’s Safe Company. Want to pay him a visit?”

  
Benny grinned. “Let’s go.” Dean printed off the guy’s home and work addresses.

  
Three hours later, they were booking the kid. They’d found the stolen money in his apartment, stuffed into the freezer. Once the wheels of justice turned, it looked like Novak would get his money back. Benny took the initiative to call the restaurant and tell them the good news. Dean tried not to overhear the conversation, but it was hard since Benny’s desk was right across from his.

  
“Miss Wardle, this is Detective Lafitte. We have good news. Yes. We arrested him today. Yes. Yes. Thank you, Miss Wardle…okay…Jade. Sure, that would be very nice of you. Yes, I’ll let him know. Friday at six. We’ll be there.”

  
“What was that all about?” Dean asked curiously. He didn’t get an answer since Officer Shaker walked across the room. Benny tracked her movements. Dean smirked. “Calm down, Tiger. I don’t think she’s that into you.” She stopped at Gabe’s desk. Gabe was in narcotics and had a reputation as a lady’s man. Dean couldn’t see it himself. She touched the other detective’s shoulder in a flirty way and Dean grinned. “See, not into you.”

  
“What does he have that I don’t?” Benny asked, eyes still on the pair across the room.

  
“That’s just one of the mysteries of the universe, my friend.” Dean clicked into his email and then remembered the phone call. “Yeah, so, what was up with that call? What’s happening Friday?”

  
“You and I have been invited to The Rose for dinner. On the house. Jade just wanted to say thank you.”

  
“Jade, huh? Better be careful. You may have a few inches on Novak, but he looks like he could hold his own.”

  
“Ten bucks says they aren’t an item.”

  
“You’re on,” Dean responded with a nod.

  
***

  
The next morning, Dean got up and turned on the television. Today Novak was making a buttermilk pie. It sounded kind of funky, but it was pie and Dean loved pie. Angus, the monkey was perched on Novak’s shoulder, munching on some sort of large pellet. The little creature kept running his tiny hands through the chef’s unruly hair. Lucky monkey. When the pie came out of the oven, it had a golden crust and looked good.

  
“The custard should be set in the middle and for a finishing touch, you can sprinkle it with some brown sugar.” He held up the pie for the cameras and smiled out at his audience. “If a certain police detective wants a slice, I’ll save him one for Friday.”

  
Dean, who was ironing his shirt as the show aired, stood stock still. Only when he smelled his shirt burning did he yelp and lift the iron. A brown scorch mark marred the material. “Shit.”

  
When he arrived at the station, fifteen minutes late because he had to iron another shirt, Benny was waiting. “So, Jade called me last night.” He held out his palm. “Ten bucks, brother.”

  
Dean dug out his wallet and slapped the bill into Benny’s hand. Grinning, Benny shoved it in his pocket and sat at his desk. Just as Dean’s ass was about to hit his chair, Benny whispered, “And her boss thinks you’re adorable. Her words, not mine. I told her you were gay.”

  
Dean choked on his own saliva. “What?” The single word sounded more like a croak.

  
Benny’s expression sobered. “Hey, wasn’t it okay? I thought I felt a bit of…” Benny made a waving motion with his hands. “…you know, between the two of you. I’ve never seen you so tongue tied before. I’m sorry if I screwed up.”

  
Swallowing, Dean shook his head. “No…no…it’s okay.” Cas Novak thought he was adorable. Dean grinned. “Adorable, huh?”

  
Benny rolled his eyes. “Don’t let that shit go to your head, Winchester.”

  
Friday morning, Dean set his alarm early. He was dressed for work when the opening music for Novak’s show began to play. Novak greeted everyone and Angus scampered from one end of the counter to the other. “Today we will be making one of my favorite romantic meals, oysters on the half-shell, fillet mignon and roasted potatoes with rosemary. For dessert, an easy chocolate mousse.” Dean made himself comfortable.

  
Novak taught his audience how to shuck an oyster. “As most of you know, the oyster is said to be an aphrodisiac,” he said, looking right into the camera. Angus poked his hand into a canister of flour and waved it into the air, causing a small dust cloud. Novak huffed at the monkey and shooed him away. Dean snickered. The chef went on to talk about cooking the perfect steak in a cast iron skillet. Dean’s mouth watered as Novak splashed some red wine into the pan, causing it to sizzle loudly. The recipe for the potatoes seemed easy enough. Finally, he whipped up the mousse in his big mixer, adding a dollop of cognac. Novak took the meal over to the table and set everything down. He lit a single candle and then Angus leapt in front of the camera holding a red rose. Novak’s voice came from off camera. “A rose for the beautiful man who has stayed on my mind all week. I liked your tie, perhaps we can put it to good use.”

  
Dean sat stunned for all over two seconds, then a grin split is face.

  
When he got to work, he was still smiling. Benny eyed him over his computer monitor. “Tell me you didn’t get laid last night.”

  
“Nope,” Dean said, letting the word pop on his lips.

  
“Then why do you look like the cat that swallowed the canary?”

  
“No reason,” Dean hedged, wanting to keep Novak’s words to himself. He was glad Benny didn’t watch the morning cooking show.

  
Because of their dinner plans, Dean and Benny knocked off thirty minutes early. Dean agreed to pick Benny up at five-thirty. He took a hot shower, shaved and splashed on some Drakkar cologne, a Christmas gift from his friend, Charlie, the year before. He dressed carefully in one of his suits, a freshly pressed white shirt and a striped tie. With one final look into the mirror, he slipped his wallet in his pocket and walked out the door.

  
Benny was waiting outside his apartment building. He was also dressed in a suit and tie. When he opened the passenger door, Dean said, “You clean up pretty good, Lafitte.”

  
“Likewise, Winchester.” The ride to the restaurant was spent talking about football. Benny appeared just as nervous as he was and Dean was grateful there wouldn’t be any teasing from his friend.

  
The Rose was busy. They walked in to a small lobby where a pretty blonde stood at a podium. “Hello, Welcome to The Rose. I’m Jo and I’ll be your hostess tonight. Did you have reservations?” Benny stepped forward.

  
“Lafitte and Winchester. Jade made the arrangements?” He made it sound like a question and Jo cocked her head at him before looking down at the small tablet in front of her. She ran her finger over the screen and looked up, her eyes wide.

  
“Yes. Right this way.” Her eyes flipped back and forth between them before leading them into the dining room. Dean had never stepped foot in the place and he was impressed. It was quiet and intimate. Chandeliers produced a warm glow and the tables were all covered in white cloths. They were led to a round table near a fireplace that Dean thought would be awesome in the winter. Tonight, it held several tall pillar candles.

  
A man, dressed in black slacks and shirt with a bright red tie, approached them. “Good evening, I’m Zar and I’ll be your server tonight.” He had an accent that Dean couldn’t place. French maybe? “As guests of the chef, he had taken the liberty of creating a menu especially for you. Could I get you a glass of wine, or something from the bar?”

  
“What kind of beer do you have on tap?” Dean asked and felt a kick under the table. He hissed, “What?”

  
“Beer, Dean, really?” Their server chuckled.

  
“Chef Novak stocks several local microbrews as well as both foreign and domestic beer. He recited a list and Dean decided on a Shiner Bock. Benny, now knowing beer was okay to ask for, ordered a Sierra Nevada Pale Ale.

  
They didn’t have to wait long. Zar came back with their beers served in tall pilsner glasses and then sat a small plate of raw oysters in front of each man. Benny grinned and dug into the shellfish. Dean bit his lip. He’d never felt the desire to eat the slimy looking things. Beer at the ready, he ate the first one. Other than the weird ass texture, it wasn’t bad. Once he dressed it up with the hot sauce Zar had supplied, they tasted even better.

  
When the steaks came to the table, served with a large portion of roasted potatoes, Dean was in heaven. The meat was almost fork tender. Benny was making up stories about the other diners and it kept Dean amused as they ate.

  
Once the meal was cleared away, Zar came to their table and presented Dean with a perfect, red rose. “From the chef.” To Benny, he gave another one. “From Jade.” Dean studied the flower and laid it carefully on the linen tablecloth. He wondered if he’d see the chef tonight.

  
Dean’s prediction about the dessert was correct. Zar set two crystal dishes of mousse in front of them. The dark chocolate was amazing and made Dean moan with pleasure. Benny, never one to pass up anything sweet, had finished his before Dean made it halfway through.

  
Zar came back to clear the table and spoke to Benny. “Jade has taken the rest of the evening off and wonders if you would meet her at the bar.” Both men looked across the room and saw the manager seated at one end of the oak bar. She was wearing a dark, purple dress and Benny almost tripped over himself getting up from the table.

  
Not sure what to do now, Dean played with the stem of his water goblet. He assumed the chef would be busy. It was a Friday after all. He was about to motion for Zar when he saw Cas Novak striding towards him. He was wearing dark slacks and a chef’s coat with a rose embroidered on the right breast pocket. He stopped to greet several of the other diners before stopping beside Dean. “May I join you?”

  
“Uhm…yeah…sure,” Dean stammered. What was it about this guy that made his neurons stop firing? He wasn’t exactly a player, but he could pick up guys easily enough. Novak was…well…famous. At least in Topeka.

  
Novak sat down and folded his hands on the table. He gave Dean a tentative smile and since reading people was part of Dean’s job, he realized Novak was nervous. “I hope you didn’t think I was too forward, but I find you very attractive and wanted to show you.”

  
“Yeah, I think I caught that with the comments you made on your show.” Dean felt a moment of panic, what if those comments were for someone else. No…surely not. Two and two still equaled four and the meal he prepared on the show was the same one he served Dean tonight.

  
The other man was actually blushing and suddenly, Dean wasn’t looking at him with star-struck lust anymore. Cas Novak was just like him. “Too much, huh?”

  
Dean chuckled softly. “No. But I’m having a hard time figuring you out. On your show, you’re confident and outgoing. Now…you just seem…”

  
“Scared shitless,” Novak finished for him. Dean laughed loudly enough that other diners turned to look at them.

  
“Join the club,” Dean confessed. He was losing himself in Novak’s eyes. Dean didn’t know how long they stared at each other. It was like they were alone in the world. The pop of a champagne cork snapped him back into reality and the hum of conversation, the clink of silverware and the soft classical music playing overhead filled his senses once again. He took a deep breath and wiped his damp palms on his pants. Novak blinked a few times and seemed to have to pull himself out of a similar trance. They both laughed nervously. “So, would you like to maybe go out sometime?”

  
“I would love to, Detective.”

  
“It’s Dean.”

  
“Dean.” That deep, rough voice saying his name went straight to his groin.

  
***

  
It was on their second date that Dean got to meet Angus. Cas insisted it wasn’t a date since it was just Dean coming to watch them tape the show, but to Dean, it was a chance to see and talk to Cas again. He was claiming it as a date. Cas’ red Tahoe was in the driveway, along with a large van. Cas had told him the filming was done in his own kitchen. When he was ushered inside by a skinny man named Garth, Dean felt he was already familiar with the place. Cas was sitting on a stool while a woman applied makeup to his face. His eyes lit up when he saw Dean and Dean waved, trying to figure out where to stand to be out of the way.

  
Garth, he learned, was the production manager. He was a funny guy and put Dean at ease while they waited for Cas to get ready. There were others around setting out prepared supplies. He’d forgotten about the monkey until Angus scampered into the kitchen and jumped onto the dining table. He plucked a grape from a fruit bowl and hunched down to peel it. Fascinated, Dean watched his every move. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. “Hello, Dean.” Cas’ warm breath sent a shiver down his spine. Angus made a chattering sound and focused his intent gaze on Dean.

  
“He’s not going to be jealous of me or anything…”

  
“No, Angus plays well with others.” Cas’ firm body pressed against his back was doing all kinds of naughty things to Dean’s imagination.

  
“You ready, Cas?” Garth called out from behind a camera.

  
Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck and straightened. “Don’t go anywhere.”

  
For the next thirty minutes, Dean watched Angus’ antics while Cas made a pork tenderloin. Being behind the scenes gave Dean a new respect for the chef and his crew. Cas had just turned to take the pre-cooked meat out of the oven, when Angus threw a grape at him. It hit Dean right in the nose. At his soft gasp, everyone in the room turned to him. He mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to Garth, but Cas just grinned. “It seems Angus is having a bit of fun with our special guest today.”

  
Dean found himself staring into a camera with a red light blinking on top of it. Was he on the air? His eyes widened and he looked beseechingly at Cas. Garth was mouthing the words ‘go with it’. “Everyone, this is Detective Dean Winchester. He is one of Topeka’s finest. He is fine, isn’t he?”

  
At Cas’ teasing, Dean forgot about the camera and rolled his eyes. Angus picked that moment to throw another grape at him. Dean’s reflexes were quicker and he caught it midair. He raised an eyebrow at the animal and held the grape out in his hand. Angus tilted his head sideways and moved closer. Dean saw the monkey’s leg bunching beneath him and knew he was getting ready to leap. Dean easily caught the creature and was surprised at how light he really was. He stared down into the black, button eyes and the tiny hand came up to pat his face. He grinned and met Cas’ eyes over the monkey’s head. Cas was smiling at him. One of the crew made a soft ‘ahhhh’ sound and Garth threw up his hands. “Cut.”

  
Cas tried and failed to look ashamed of himself and it took another ten minutes to get everything back on track. This time, when the cameras rolled, Dean was sitting at the table behind Cas holding the monkey, who found the gel in Dean’s hair very interesting.

  
**_One year later…_**

  
Dean let himself into the house he shared with Cas and tossed his keys on the table by the door. He removed his holster and tucked the straps around his gun. He deposited it on the shelf of the coat closet and made sure the safety lock was in place. “Cas, I’m home.” He was met with silence. Frowning, he headed for the stairs. Cas worked late last night, so maybe he was taking a nap before their weekly date night. Dean loosened his tie and was halfway up the steps when Angus met him. The monkey was holding a rose. He stopped and held it up to Dean. Smiling at the romantic gesture, Dean took it. “Thanks, Angus. So, Daddy is in the mood, huh?” Angus turned and a few jumps at him at the top of the staircase. Dean took a second to smell the rose and continued towards the second floor.

  
When he reached the hallway that led to their bedroom, Angus, once again, bounded towards him. He was holding…Dean’s heart began to hammer in his chest…a black velvet box. Dean took it and slowly opened it. Nestled inside was a simple gold ring and a tiny slip of paper. Tucking the box into his palm, he used his fingers to unfold the paper. ‘Will you marry us,” was written in Cas’ handwriting. When he looked up, Cas was standing in the hall, holding another rose.

 


End file.
